Pesadilla
by Lady Shadic
Summary: kiba tiene un sueño nada inocente con su compañero de lentes ¿Las pesadillas pueden hacerse realidad?


Estaba agitado, tal como todas las mañanas al despertar, ese sueño estúpido lo retrasaba de nuevo. Estaba totalmente sonrojado, le temblaba el cuerpo hasta la punta de los cabellos y no podía siquiera pensar en ponerse de pie. Maldecía una y un millón de veces el día en el que habían aceptado esa estúpida misión. Gracias a ello esos días habían sido una tortura.

Akamaru estaba durmiendo en la galería de la casa, no tenia que preocuparse por él, dormía allí porque al dueño de la casa no solo le daba miedo… también era alérgico. Pero la raíz de su problema no era su mas fiel compañero y mejor amigo, era su segundo mas fiel compañero y mejor amigo.

Llevo su vista durante varios segundos a la cama en donde descansaba el Aburame, estaba durmiendo tapado hasta la nariz y dándole la espalda. Realmente tenia que estar demasiado demente para taparse con esas mantas con el calor que hacia, ni siquiera se taparía con las sabanas de no ser por su problema. Mandaría al demoño a Shino y su perfecto cuerpo que tapaba con esas molestas prendas.

Antes sus sueños consistían en imaginarse al pequeño Shino de su infancia, ese que se cubría con unos lentes y una chaqueta de cuello alto. Se imaginaba como seria verlo sin esa chaqueta y era una fantasía de por si misma escalofriante. Pero el tiempo había pasado y ese chico era un chuunin, al igual que el mismo, por eso su anatomía debía ser diferente.

Cuando se les comunico que debían compartir las recamaras, obviamente no iban a ser un varon y una mujer, por eso compartir con el de lentes el cuarto fue inevitable. Frunció el ceño al ver como el peli negro se giraba para quedar de frente a él, la manta resbaló y pudo ver su rostro. Tenía unas lindas facciones, las pestañas largas y los labios tentadores.

Sacudió la cabeza una y mil veces ¿Cómo podía pensar en algo así? El hecho de levantar levemente las sabanas y mirar cierto punto de su anatomía lo sonrojaba al 200%. Pensar que se había puesto así porque había tenido un sueño subido de tono. Lo que debía hacer era esperar a que su compañero se levantara y dirigirse al baño a refrescarse con agua fría. Si se levantaba en ese momento el otro iba a despertar y ver ese asunto que debía mantenerse en silencio de sepulcro.

El dolor y las pulsiones en esa sensible zona eran mas de lo que imaginaba. Necesitaba alivio lo mas rápido que fuese posible, no aguantaba un segundo más de esa cruel y lenta tortura. Para ponerle fin a eso, tomo una de las almohadas de la cama y se la aventó al otro.

-¿Qué demoños…?- el proyectil fue desviado por un enjambre de kikai que velaban por el tranquilo sueño del chico- maldición…- se ovillo un poco y apretó sus labios.

Pero nada pasaba. El Aburame seguía durmiendo plácidamente sin darse cuenta del sufrimiento del castaño que estaba junto a él y que se encontraba con una necesidad básica en ese momento. Como hombre necesitaba un desahogo, de cualquiera de los dos tipos que se le ocurrían y no quería recurrir al segundo.

-¡Despierta, Shino!- le grito con todo el placer de descargar un poco sus frustraciones- ¿Tienes bichos en los oídos o que?-

El Aburame se estiro un poco, se sentó en la cama y se tallo los ojos. Dio un pequeño bostezo, miro a su compañero durante algunos segundos y sonrió.

-¿De que te ríes infeliz?- estaba enfadado, pero no con él realmente. Estaba enfadado con lo que tenia el de lentes que lo provocaba tanto- ve a arreglarte y nos vemos…-

-¿A esta hora?—volvió a recostarse- es muy temprano. Además es extraño que estés despierto y me reclames cuando eres tu el que no puede despegarse de las sabanas-

-Por eso… levántate así luego me preparo yo. Sabes que tardo demasiado…- agrego ante la mirada poco confiada del mayor.

El chico de los insectos se puso de pie, pero en lugar de dirigirse al cuarto de baño se acerco a la cama de su compañero. Como si no fuese nada de otro mundo se recostó sobre él, le acaricio los labios y mantuvo su mirada sumamente arrolladora en los fieros ojos del menor.

-Te oía gemir mi nombre en sueños- sonrió- ¿Tienes un problema entre las piernas?-

-¿Quién mierda te crees?- dijo avergonzado y nervioso- era una pesadilla. Yo estoy perfectamente, sólo no quiero retrasarnos y…-

-Déjame ver entonces…- trato de quitar la sabana- vamos, Kiba… si no, me darás la razón a mi-

-Te dije que no…-

Un gemido salido de la boca del Inuzuka interrumpió sus propias palabras. El chico que tenia como compañero había palpado la zona por sobre las sabanas, no conforme con eso, comenzó a frotar su mano lentamente y con ello comprobó el estado de la entrepierna del castaño.

-… esta realmente dura- dijo después de dar un silbido de asombro- y es por mi culpa-

-No… no es cierto- intentaba detener los movimientos exquisitos del otro muchacho- déjame, Shino-

-Mentiroso… se ve que lo estas disfrutando- apoyo un poco mas de su peso en Kiba- pero estaría mejor sin esto en medio-

El castaño no fue consciente de cuando había comenzado a disfrutarlo realmente y le permitió al otro quitar la sabana. Se sentía mejor de esa manera, pero tampoco era suficiente, el toque debía ser directo y eso el Aburame lo sabía muy bien. Así que con cuidado de no asustar al muchacho metió la mano dentro de la ropa y tomo esa pieza en sus dedos, explorándola con lentitud.

-Shino…- gemía el muchacho- no te detengas…-

-Dime, Kiba… ¿Soñabas conmigo?- murmuro en su oído- No me mientas…-

-Vete…a la…-no concluyo ya que el agarre del otro se había intensificado- ¡basta, Shino!...-

-¿Basta o sigue?- le lamio la mejilla -dilo claramente, Kiba-

-¡Si! Soñaba contigo- se lo dijo claramente- ¿Ahora estas contento?- frunció el ceño y unas lagrimitas de vergüenza se hicieron presentes.

-No, estoy feliz- bajo las prendas del Inuzuka- déjame darte un poco de ayuda-

Shino se veía terriblemente sexy, su cabello desordenado, su mirada apasionada y esa playera negra de red que marcaba cada curva de su perfecta figura. Sin dudas estaba mas que bien hecho, tenia que felicitar a los padres del Aburame por darle algo así.

-Se buen chico y quédate tranquilo- lo beso- esto nos va a gustar a ambos-

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Espera, Shino-

El Aburame tomo el miembro completamente erecto y lo masturbo con lentitud. Kiba se aferro a las sabanas para dejar sus manos firmes, Shino descendió y le sujeto las piernas porque el castaño estaba algo intranquilo y las movía bastante. Se relamió los labios humedeciéndolos un poco para continuar con lo que tenía en mente.

-Genial… Shi… Shino- cerró los dedos de los pies y miro a su compañero. Este le sonreía con la mirada- Así… no te detengas… one… onegai- comenzó a gemir libremente.

La lengua de su compañero había recorrido cada pequeño pliegue de su miembro, había recorrido toda esa zona y había memorizado los puntos que le producían mas placer. Pero sabía que no estaba satisfecho con eso y sujeto la base para poder encargarse libremente de disfrutar del contenido del castaño.

Se quedo en la punta y lamio ese sector lentamente, podía saborear de la esencia del muchacho al ser liberada. Ante las suplicas del chico lo introdujo por completo y comenzó un vaivén de abajo hacia arriba. Apretando y relajando su mano para que la sensación fuese mejor para su cachorro.

Sin previo aviso se libero la semilla del castaño, manchando algo la ropa del Aburame. Este miro divertido mientras recogía esos restos con los dedos, mientras el castaño sentía que iba a morir de la vergüenza y el placer que le había producido su compañero.

-¿Te gusto? Tendrás que hacérmelo… -lo beso- ¿Sabes? Te viste realmente adorable y muy inocente-

-No digas esas co…- lo silencio un nuevo beso. Eso le encantaba, quería seguir siendo silenciado.

-Eso no es nada comparado a lo que va a pasar ahora- comenzó a besarle el cuello- será realmente mejor-

El mayor se libro de sus ropas, ambos desnudos en la habitación y justo en el momento en el que podía llegar alguien. Era demasiado excitante, quería tener a Shino dentro de él, quería que lo tomara y le causara dolor… eso no le importaba ya nada. Quería ser pura y exclusivamente de él. El mayor se ubicó de manera en la que pudiese abrirse paso, en cuanto dio la primera envestida…

-Itai…- se levantó de repente- Shino...-

-Buenos días. Bien, estaba a punto de despertarte…- estaba vestido como siempre- ya es hora y creo que tenias una pesadilla- se dirigió a la puerta.

-Si… y realmente daba miedo- se quedó en silencio un segundo- en seguida te alcanzo-

-claro- salió de la habitación- "Vas a darte una ducha de agua fría. Porque yo también la necesite después de escuchar como me llamabas en tu PESADILLA… Espero que algún día la hagamos realidad"


End file.
